Missing Time Part 2: Under NORAD
by Gatemage
Summary: The Doctor has some other friends and desides it's time to catch up with them, taking Kara along for the ride. Crossover with Stargate SG1 Part og the Missing Time Saga Core series
1. Friends in Low Places

Sequel to _Meet The Doctor_. Continues from after the last chapter of _Meet The Doctor_.

Summary: The Doctor takes Kara to meet some of his old friends.

* * *

"Now," the Doctor said, glaring at the brunette who was once more collapsed on the floor laughing. "Any other bright ideas, Kara? Or can I choose where we're going this time?"

"What?" Kara gasped out between her fits of laughter, "I found that to be a fantastic ritual," she sat up to poke fun at the Doctor, who had barely escaped being a sacrifice to the sun god in the Aztec temple. He just glared at her.

"Are you going to be serious?" he asked her, looking at her coldly, wondering why he had even bothered to take her along with him. He couldn't just cater to this human's wishes and play tour guide.

"No," Kara replied, laughing harder. Tears of laughter ran down her face and she fell back to the floor.

I have better things to do than to play tour guide for you," He informed her, watching her grow calmer and settle down a bit.

"What do you want to do that is making you say this Doctor? You've got plans, don't 'cha?" Kara grinned. She had a way of putting things that made even innocent little comments sound suggestive.

"Not like that!" the Doctor objected, sensing what Kara meant.

"Well, then, mister 'I-am-better-than-you-because-you-are-human-and-I-am-a-Time-Lord', what is it that you want to do?"

"I have other people I know than just you, Kara," the Doctor asserted himself.

"I know you do," she smiled at him, "you can choose where we go, Doctor"

"Fine. I'll choose," he said, trying to hold onto his dignity. "We're going to go to Cheyenne Mountain, 1998. I have a friend there whom I promised to visit. Ready, Kara?" he asked

"You have a friend in NORAD?" Kara asked confused.

"No, under NORAD, not in NORAD, Kara," the Doctor smiled at her, starting the TARDIS and setting the time coordinates.


	2. Timing

"What j'a lookin' at, Spacemonkey?" asked a military man with graying hair and brown eyes, dressed in blue B.D.U.s, to the young archeologist who was looking at an artifact.

"I don't know Jack," the archeologist growled, running his fingers through his light brown hair.

"What was that?" Jack asked, noting a sound that was far from typical for his assignment.

"I know that sound," the archeologist muttered, looking at his watch, he blinked in surprise as Jack began talking once more.

"uh, Daniel, when did you get a phone booth?" Jack asked.

"He's early," Daniel said to himself. Turning around, he saw the blue British box standing in what had been an open spot in the room. "Jack, back up," he cautioned. Noticing his friend's odd look he continued, "Just back up Jack, he's going to come out of there. And he might have company,"

"Who?" asked Jack, backing up slightly.

Daniel smiled. "A friend," Daniel thought back to when he had first met the man who came with this blue booth, it was very long ago, but he still remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Who would this friend be Danny boy?" Jack remarked.

"An old friend, Jack," Daniel said as he stepped closer to the phone booth, smiling the whole time.


	3. Getting to know you

The door of the phone booth opened and a man stuck his head out. He looked around and spotted Daniel. The man smiled widely and stepped out of the box. He walked over to Daniel and clapped him on the back. "Daniel Jackson!" he said, "How long has it been?" he greeted his old friend.

"Life times," Daniel creplied, "three to be precise," he smiled as well.

"Really? I could have sworn it was only one life time," Daniel's friend countered. "You haven't changed, except for your hair, since last time I saw you," he noticed how a girl poked her head out of the phone booth and waved her over. "Daniel, this is Kara, my companion," he introduced her.

"Nice to meet you Kara," Daniel said. "I am Doctor Daniel Jackson, and this man here is Colonel Jack O'Neill of the US Air Force," he turned to Jack. "Jack, this is my friend, the Doctor,"

"Nice to meet you, Colonel," the Doctor smiled at Jack and waved. Jack inclined his head stiffly at the Doctor. The Doctor turned his attention back to Daniel and began catching up with his friend.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Jack asked, butting into the conversation.

"We knew each other as children," the Doctor said, "We were part of the Terrible Trio," he grinned at Daniel, "Speaking of which, have you seen Sahramakalithakanatha lately?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sam's here too," Daniel said, his face darkening slightly.

"Danaritakalithanel! You beast!" the Doctor jokingly said, disregarding Daniel's flinch at hearing his full name, "Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"It wouldn't have mattered," Daniel said darkly, "She didn't even remember me when we saw each other again," his eyes filled up with tears, but none of them spilled over, "I couldn't, she's not who you remember, she's changed," Daniel said, his voice choked with sorrow.

"So," Jack said to Kara as Daniel and the Doctor continued their conversation, "How'd you meet him?"

"The Doctor?" Kara asked lightly, "oh, I saved his life. How'd you meet Daniel?"

"Through work. After a while, we got in big trouble, and he saved my life. He wanted to be let behind, so he stayed where we had gone. We had to go back and get him after a year. Now, I've known him for several years, and the things I've had to do for him..." Jack's voice trailed off. Realizing something, he called out to Daniel. "Spacemonkey! I'm sure you want to catch up, but, does Hammond know about your friend here?"

Daniel smiled at Jack. "The Doctor has security clearance, Jack, he's with UNIT, and, yes, Jack, I did tell General Hammond,"

"Oh," Jack said, "So," he started up again, "Where's your friend from?"

"Gallifry," Daniel said, "Like Sam and I"

"Whoah, whoah," Jack started, "What? Where?"

"The three of us were banished from Gallifry for one of our foolish escapades," the Doctor said. "I was given a TARDIS (that means Time and Relative Dimensions In Space in case you're wondering) and given the ability to caper around the universe, under the condition that I could not truly enjoy my life, but rather, have to fix everything that goes wrong. Daniel got a TARDIS as well, but was given the job of assuring that Sam didn't cause trouble. Sam was killed ten times and then had her memories removed, she was left as a very young child. Daniel was to assure that Sam was raised as a human and that she made contributions, rather than being a trouble maker again"

"Sam was a trouble maker?" Jack mused.

"Yeah," Daniel said, "We all were. The Doctor and I were lucky, but Sam..." Daniel's voice trailed off and he looked at the Doctor questioningly.


	4. Twins

"So," Daniel began hesitantly, looking pleadingly at the Doctor, "Do you really want to see Sam?"

"Yup," the Doctor replied, heading out of the room with Daniel and Kara.

"Hello?" Jack burst out. When Daniel and the Doctor turned and looked at him he continued, "Daniel, you can't do this!"

"Why not, Colonel O'Neill?" the Doctor asked, his voice cold and hard, raising the hairs on the back of Jack's neck and sending chills down his spine. "I was there when the Stargate was covered; I was there when it was uncovered. I have been to other worlds through it; I have fought things which make nightmares look harmless and sweet. Who are you to say what a Time Lord can or can't do?"

"How could... What?" Jack sputtered, stunned and confused by the Doctor's speach.

"I am a Time Lord, Colonel, I go where ever and when ever I please. No _man_," the word was scornful, obviously meant to mean Human, "can stop me or delay me," the Doctor's words had a strange echo to them, and Jack hit a button on the wall. The blast doors began to close, but the Doctor calmly took out his Sonic Screwdriver and passed it to Kara who disabled the door, although the doorscreamed as it stopped,and she returned it to the Doctor, who grinned widely at Jack.

"I see you still have that thing," Daniel smiled, "Mine could be a little more sonic," he grinned at the Doctor, holding up a normal screwdriver.

"Yes, I do, Daniel. And maybe it could," The Doctor turned to Jack. "Don't think that you would have kept me in here if didn't have my Sonic Screwdriver, Colonel O'Neill, I could easily leave this room with my TARIS. Daniel, Kara and I would have left, leaving you alone in this room"

"Come on, Doctor," Kara said, picking up her fake British accent for the first time since they arrived at Cheyenne Mountain, startling Jack, "You wanted to see your other friend, didn't you?"

"You've got a talented one this time, I see," Daniel said to the Doctor, refering to how Kara could use the Sonic Screwdriver and speak with different accents,the Doctorgrinned at Daniel.

"Yup, she's something," his voice was fond. "Kara, you are absolutely right, come along. Daniel, what, on Earth or otherwise, have you been doing lately?" he started the conversation up again.

"You sure you don't what to come, Jack?" Kara asked.

"Why do you care?" he asked her.

"Because that's my job. The Doctor does the work, has fun, and gets in trouble. I get him out of trouble, find the trouble, and deal with those he upsets. He's a nice guy once you get to know him, really. I bet you felt the same way about Daniel when you first met him as you do now about the Doctor. You just have to get used to him"

"Kara! Are you coming or not?" the Doctor called to her.

She started to head out again, stopped and looked back at Jack. "Well? Are you coming?" she asked and turned once more, running to catch up with the Doctor. She smiled as she heard Jack behind her, racing up to join them. "Sorry," she said to the Doctor, "I wanted to help Jack to cool down a bit"

"Well, just because I'm here doesn't mean that I like this any more," Jack grumbled. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"So," Kara said, "Who exactly is Sam?"

"Sam was one of my other friends," the Doctor said, glancing over at Daniel.

"Sam is my twin sister," Daniel said, closing his eyes tightly and letting the tears run down his face. "I watched what they did to her. I watched them kill her. Every time. They made me," he closed his eyes tighter, as if closing them could block out the memories. More tears ran down his face, dripping from his jaw and falling to the floor. Jack looked shocked, the Doctor looked at Daniel with a mix of pride and pity, Kara looked embarrassed and abashed for asking such a question.

"I'm sorry," Kara said softly, her own voice heavy with tears, meaning for asking, for what had happened, and for having nothing else to say.


	5. Meeting a lost friend

Major Samantha Carter was heading off to find her superior officer, by orders of General Hammond, when she heard some thing that she was sure she had never heard before, but what ever she had heard had sounded familiar. "Teal'c," she asked the tall black man who she was accompanied by, "Have you ever heard anything that sounds like that?"

"Indeed I have not, Major Carter," Teal'c replied, raising his eyebrow at this occurrence.

"It came from the area of Daniel's—" Major Carter stopped talking, listening to the sound of voices, she heard Daniel's voice, the Colonel's voice and two other voices, a male and female, she decided. "You hear that?" she whispered to Teal'c who nodded to the affirmative. The two of them headed towards the noises.

As Major Carter and Teal'c headed towards the voices, they heard a noise that was painfully similar to nails on a chalkboard; both flinched at the sound of metal rending. Major Carter stood there, regaining her bearings and trying to recover from the noise.

"What was that?" her voice shook and so did she. She glanced over at Teal'c who was also recovering.

"I am unsure. I have never heard a noise like that, Major Carter" Teal'c answered, his velvety deep voice also quivered with pain from the sound. "Who is that?" he asked as he heard voices, one was the Colonel and another was Daniel, but there was one he did not recognize.

"I don't know Teal'c," Major Carter said as she listened to the voices. "It sounds like they're coming this way," she commented.

"Perhaps we should remain here," Teal'c suggested.

The voices were growing louder now; Major Carter heard a girl say "I'm sorry" and looked at Teal'c.

"It's okay," Daniel's voice drifted towards them, tight and sorrowful. "You weren't there, you couldn't have done anything,"

"Yeah, but, for cryin' out loud, you could have told me, Daniel!" Jack exploded.

"Sir?" Major Carter walked around the corner, almost running into the group she had been hearing for a while.

"Carter. Meet Daniel's friend, the Doctor, and _his_ friend, Kara. Kara, Doctor, Major Carter," Jack introduced them.

"Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c said as he turned the corner, inclining his head in a polite near-bow.

"I like that one," the Doctor jokingly whispered to Kara.

"Teal'c, this is the Doctor, he's an old friend of mine," Daniel said quickly, noting Teal'c's raised eyebrow, "and the Doctor's companion, Kara. Doctor, Kara, meet Teal'c"

Teal'c inclined his head slightly to both the Doctor and Kara as they were introduced. The Doctor looked at Daniel questioningly, when Daniel nodded in confirmation, the Doctor smiled slightly. "Tal mal tiak. Mal we-ia. Teal'c. You will surely see the Hak'tyl of your people," Teal'c looked shocked by the Doctor's knowledge of the Goa'uld language. Teal'c simply stood there, at a loss for words, so the Doctor decided to prompt him. "Mi'la tu'tu?"

"Doctor," Kara said, "I think he's rather English. Sorry, did that bother you, Teal'c? Forgive the Doctor; he tends to do things like that. It's nice to meet you, Teal'c and you too, Major Carter"

"Thank you, Kara," Major Carter said, "It's nice to meet you too"

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.


	6. Was that?

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor," Major Carter said politely, trying to figure out why this man looked so familiar.

"The same to you, Major Carter. I am honored," the Doctor smiled as he kissed her hand. "Perhaps, if my friend, Daniel, doesn't mind, you could give me a tour of this fine facility," Major Carter looked at her colleague questioningly.

"He's with UNIT," Daniel said to her and she nodded in understanding. "And, yes, Doctor, I'm sure Major Carter would love to give you a tour. I'll show Kara around, if that's alright with the two of you?" Daniel nodded to the Doctor and Kara.

"Of course, Daniel. Kara, do you want to go with him or would you rather tag along with me and Major Carter here?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll go with Daniel. I'm sure you will have a more enlightening tour without me," Kara said, doing her best job with acting. She attempted to hold back her laughter until the Doctor and Major Carter left.

"I would be thrilled to hear more about this facility you have here, Major," the Doctor said as the two of them left. As soon as Jack, Daniel, and Kara could no longer hear the Doctor or Major Carter, Kara broke out laughing.

"That was Sam, right?" she asked Daniel between her tears of mirth.

"Yeah," Daniel smiled, "that was Sam"

"How'd I guess?" Kara said as she managed to get back onto her feet.

"Daniel, perhaps we should have Kara see Frasier, you know, just to make sure," Jack suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Jack. Kara, come on, let's go see Frasier," Daniel said, leading Kara toward the infirmary.


	7. Janet

_Sorry bout the delay! Sorry that this is short, I couldn't properly recall the tests, so the next one comes soon!_

"Janet?" Daniel called out into the infirmary, "Janet, where are you?"

"I'm right here Daniel, now, what is it this time?" Janet answered, examining the group before her. "Who's this then?" she said, noting Kara.

"This is Kara. She just got here with a friend of mine," Daniel explained.

"Oh?" Janet asked, looking at Kara, dressed in an oversized tee-shirt and loose-fitting jeans. "I didn't hear the alarms," she muttered to herself, just loud enough for Daniel to hear her.

"You wouldn't have," he smiled a broad smile, one that reminded Kara of the Doctor. "She came by... alternate methods of transport," he didn't say anything about the TARDIS...

"Oh?" Janet said once more, annoying Kara.

"Kema!" Kara exclaimed, angry, then, at Daniel's raised eyebrow, she realized that she had lapsed into the Aztec language, and wondered how the Doctor kept all those languages straight. "I mean, yes, I did. And I'd rather if you didn't talk about me as if I wasn't here," she scowled, "so, if we could do what Daniel brought me here for, I'd appreciate it," she glanced over at her escort who nodded at Janet.

"Very well then, I'm going to give you a physical, okay Kara?"

"Da, lets get it over with," she realized she had lapsed again by the expression on Janet's face, "sorry, I meant 'yes', that was Russian"

"Right," Janet chanced a worried glance at Daniel who shrugged her off. "Let's get started then. I'm going to give you these examinations, and take some blood. Okay?"

Kara glanced at the list that Janet was holding out. "Yeah, no prob," she laughed, jumping up on the bench for the tests.


	8. The Results

"These results are crazy," Janet said to Daniel, stealing a glance over at the girl sitting on the table waiting to be told the results of her tests. Unlike other people her age, the girl did not fidget; she didn't play with her hair, or examine her fingernails. She just sat there, looking over in Janet's direction every so often, but she was staring intently at the reflection of a computer screen in a window. "She seems to have what looks like a second heart; it's small, almost anomalous, but I can't drop the possibility that it's something harmful," Daniel gave Janet an odd look.

"Did you say 'second heart'?" he asked, growing frighteningly intent in his shock at this revelation.

"Yes, I did Daniel, why?" Janet asked, slightly bothered by the way he had jumped at her.

"Show me!" Daniel's tone was harsh and demanding; one Janet had never heard come out of the sensitive young archeologist. She led him over to the computer, the one which was causing the reflection the girl was studying so intently. The screen showed the girl's name, which Daniel read out loud to make sure he didn't read the wrong one, "Kara Tyler," she hadn't given them her father's last name, Daniel knew the moment he saw the scan, the two hearts, anomalous in any pure human, but not among his people. "Yes..." his voice trailed off, looking at the second heart, it was small, not a full sized one, but it _was_ there. "Kara," he said, speaking into the microphone. The girl looked up at him, caught his eyes, hers were odd, they seemed to hold too much for someone her age.

"Kara, who is your father?" he asked her, even though he felt for sure he already knew. Kara tossed her head, sending her hair flying and flashed a mischievous grin at Daniel, sending shivers up and down his spine. He knew that grin...

Kara broke the eye contact, beginning to speak as she did so. "He doesn't even know, Daniel, I can't tell anyone, I promised Mother, and my word, the word of a half Time Lord, can't, or maybe won't, be broken," her words had a strange edge to them, humor, pain, regret, temptation, and confusion. She looked back at Daniel, her eyes catching his once more. "She doesn't know, does she?" Kara raised her eyebrows off to the side swiftly, motioning towards Janet, "You managed to keep it hidden from these people so that you could hide. Let her know. It's no time for secrets now, Time Lord," Kara turned her back, so she was no longer facing Daniel but rater she was staring at his reflection. Janet was talking to him.

"What did she mean, Daniel?" Janet asked.

"Janet," Daniel began, his voice heavy. "I want you to do that scan on me. Only, this time," he took something out of his pocket and handed to Janet, "This time, you see the truth," he looked at her knowingly as Kara gave a small and knowing grin.

Daniel went through the tests again, and for the first time, they showed the truth: Daniel had two hearts, similar to Kara's, but his were roughly the same size. As he saw Janet look at the results, he felt a weight lift up off his shoulders for the first time since he had come back from Abydos, he didn't have to hide any more...


	9. Leaving the past behind

"So, Samantha," the Doctor said to the beautiful woman beside him, "What do you _do_ here?"

"I'm a Major," she said shortly to the Doctor, looking him over from head to toe. Something was familiar about this man, she knew she had never seen him before, but still, it felt so natural to be with him. "And I am on SG-1 with Daniel, Colonel O'Neill, and Teal'c. But, surely you already knew that, right?"

"Yes, Daniel was telling me about it. Please, Samantha, I mean, Major Carter, would you care to show me the Gate room? I have heard so much about it and I would love to see it," the Doctor flashed his winning smile at Sam, who smiled slightly in return.

"Sure," she said, turning to lead him to the Gate room. "So, Doctor, what do you do?"

"Well," he began, "I'm affiliated with UNIT, but I travel all over for my job. It's not safe, but it's my life, and I can't change that. Do you ever feel that way?"

"Yeah, but I also feel like I don't really know who I am. It's so hard on me, I think Daniel knows, but he won't say anything about it," she looked at the Doctor, who had a thoughtful, but pained, look on his face. "You know, don't you?" Sam asked him.

"Samantha, if you find out what it is that you feel is missing, you won't be able to do your job, believe me, you'll forget about it, and you will find the truth, but not now," he tilted his head sideways, "Samantha, promise me you won't try to find out what it is, please," his eyes were pleading, and Sam could tell that he really meant it.

"Okay," Sam said, stirred by the sorrowful pleading in the Doctor's eyes. The two of them walked over to the control room and looked out at the Stargate.

"Yo- I mean, it's beautiful," the Doctor said, not really looking at the Stargate, but instead, at Sam. "Sam," she turned to look at him, and he wrapped his arms around her. She struggled for a moment, but soon gave way to the Doctor's passionate embrace, locking her arms around his body and was returning his kisses.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Kara's voice floated over from the doorway. The two turned and looked at her, leaning calmly against the doorframe, arms crossed across her chest.

"Uh," both Sam and the Doctor were speechless, looking at each other for help.

"Right," Kara said, smile playing on her lips. "Right, Daniel says we should go now, Doctor, Janet's in shock, and Daniel wants to tell the whole truth, he thinks it best we leave," Kara looked sadly at Sam. "I'm really sorry, Major Carter, but we have to," Sam nodded at Kara. "Good bye, Sam," Kara said as she and the Doctor left the room.


	10. Saying Goodbye

"Will I ever see you again?" Sam asked as the Doctor made his way over to the TARDIS. She looked at him as he turned back, looking longingly into her eyes.

"I don't know, Samantha. I hope so," he turned, as if to leave, but turned back, catching her eyes once more, letting himself get lost in those deep pools of green, "Samantha," he said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I love you," his eyes filled up with tears, and behind him, Kara rolled her eyes.

"We've not got all day, Doctor, say your goodbyes," she said softly into his ear.

"Goodbye, Samantha," the Doctor turned to Daniel, "Goodbye, my friend," he gave Daniel a hug, the type you give someone when you don't know if you'll ever see them again.

"Goodbye, you old fool," Daniel joked. The Doctor and Kara finished their goodbyes and got into the TARDIS.

"Where to next?" Kara asked, eyes flashing and pulse racing in hope.

"I don't know," the sullen Doctor replied, suddenly chilled to the bone by Kara's grin.


End file.
